The Core serves several functions. First, it is essential for administration of the Program Project as a whole. Most of these functions are the responsibility of Stephen Krane who has been a Co- Program Director since 1961, shortly after the Program took effect. Second, the Core provides support for common activities of the investigators in each of the projects. Since as a group we make considerable use of cell culture, upkeep of equipment for this purpose as well as supplies and preparation of medium are major functions of the Core. Mary Goldring, who is Principal Investigator of Project 3 and has major expertise in this area, will therefore assume new responsibilities related to the Core for a 10% time commitment. In addition, we plan coordinate the use of reagents such as restriction endonucleases and various kits used in molecular biological approaches for optimal efficiency. The Core also provides for support of a glasswasher, Matilde Tanner, who has been with our group for more than two decades. Third, the Core provides for secretarial support for the entire Program Project. Michele Angelo is Executive Office Assistant who has been associated with the Arthritis Unit for several years. She will continue to have a major role in running the day-to-day functions of the Program Project in addition to her secretarial responsibilities. We have also budgeted a position for a part-time secretary, presently occupied by Rhonda Kysilovsky. This second position is essential in view of the separation of our laboratories in Charleston from the offices on the main MGH campus.